


[fanvid] take the rain

by eastofeden_js



Category: The Killing
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastofeden_js/pseuds/eastofeden_js
Summary: From their pasts, they have similar wounds. From their present circumstances, they help each other heal.





	[fanvid] take the rain




End file.
